


He Touched Me

by MinioverparK



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinioverparK/pseuds/MinioverparK
Summary: Ram and King finally take their physical relationship all the way and King feels whole.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	He Touched Me

He touched me. With the pads of his fingers he caressed my skin. Those soft prints rode over the ridges of my ribs which protected my heart. From him, my heart does not need protection. I would remove them if I could and open myself up so that he could see my beating heart with his own eyes. The bud of my rose.

See how it blooms when he holds me like this with my hips in his oversized palms and his thumbs pressed deep into the dents that live there. When he looks at me I know he can see through my flesh and bone. There is no need for me to remove my armor or peel back my skin because I know he can see my soul. Yet, I find myself wanting to do it anyway.

He presses his cold lips to the curve of my collarbone. Drifting upward like a water lily in a stream. Everything about him is soothing to my senses and jolting at the same time. Our bodies intertwine like vines but spark when rubbed together like electric fencing. Overwhelming in every sense of the word. 

I tell him how he makes me feel when we're like this. He does everything effortlessly in silence. Showing me how he feels with his actions like everything else he does in life. He has memorized and rehearsed me so much that this final act comes so easy to him he does it with his eyes closed.

He gently picks off each of my petals, kissing them before he tosses them to the ground until there is only my core. Then when it's all over he takes the seed that he has exposed and buries it into the soil so a new me can grow. A more loved me. A me that trusts, hurts, heals, cares, and feels wholeheartedly. A me nurtured by him in our fertile grounds where he plans to keep me for the rest of our days. 

As he holds the flushed and newly planted me both of our eyes water and soak into the foundation we have laid together. In a bed of pure love we kiss each others tears away and giggle with joy as we absorb the nourishment of mutual adoration.

"I love you Ram." 

"I love you too King." 


End file.
